Black As The Name
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Three shot. Bella. Andro. Cissy. So basically a three shot about the Black sisters, summary sucks so you should just read ;  hehe.
1. Chapter 1

~ Black ~

_Bellatrix _

She was the oldest. The first born and a girl, she wasn't supposed to be a girl, they had wanted a boy, or well Druella hadn't cared but Cygnus did - he wished for a boy and didn't get one.

Maybe he would've loved her more if she had been a boy.

But she wasn't, she was a girl and the oldest.

Then there was Andromeda and then Narcissa.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa - stars.

She was the third brightest star in Orion and maybe the third brightest girl in the family.

Andromeda was the smart one, Narcissa the beautiful one and Bellatrix the... the mean one.

She hated them both - Andromeda more than she hated Narcissa. She loathed Andromeda - she envied her and she loathed herself for it.

Andromeda fought it.. all of it. The Black name, their family, their values and she let her self _love; _she didn't just marry the man she was told to marry. She picked him out on her own, and she didn't care that her parents cut her off. It didn't matter. She was _happy_.

Bella wasn't _happy, _she didn't get to marry a man she loved, she didn't get to pick him out; he was picked out for her - she was told to marry him, she didn't have the choice.

And she wasn't successful enough for him - they never had children.

She couldn't bear him children.

She didn't know love.

She never loved anyone in her life, not even her family, not even her sister, not even the stars.

Hate was the closest thing she had to love.

She did feel a sting though, when he died.

She had always meant to be the one that caused him death, but she hadn't really been sure if she could.

So when her curse hit him and he fell backwards and through the veil, it became clear to her. The veil killed him - she didn't. She didn't even succeed in killing a man.

And the last thing she saw was his smirk that said _You lost_. Because she did, even though his life was the one that was lost, she didn't succeed and that was worse.

She lost again.

The day she died.

It all had seemed playful to her, almost one hundred percent sure she was going to win.

She was playing with her food.

But her food won.

One second of playfulness and suddenly the curse had hit her and she felt it again.

Failure.

That was the right word about Bellatrix Lestrange née Black:

Failed to be born as a boy.

Failed to love.

Failed to bear her husband children.

Failed to kill her cousin.

Failed to live.

Failed death.

A/N: So this is a three shot, next chapter is Andromeda and then its Narcissa.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible :) Please tell me what you thought ;)


	2. Chapter 2

~ White ~

_Andromeda_

She was different - right at birth Druella had known there was something about her second child.

Her birth wasn't as hard on Cygnus as Bellatrix's birth had been. He had wanted a boy, but he didn't care if it was a girl, not like he had cared before.

Bellatrix from Andromeda's birth had not liked her, she didn't get why a baby needed so much attention and in fact, what was so special about this baby?

When Andromeda grew up, it was obvious to everyone this girl wasn't like her older sister.

Andromeda wanted other things, and most of all she didn't want Slytherin like her sister had.

She knew that a part of her belonged there but she also knew another part wanted to be something else. But still she got sorted in the house, not because she wanted to, but because she needed to be.

It came obvious to her that she never should've started Hogwarts.

She knew that she shouldn't have let her self fall for someone like Ted Tonks, but still she did and she didn't regret it.

Even though it made her older sister hate her.

Made her parents cut her off.

It was right and Andromeda did what was right.

She was bright, more special in that way than her sisters.

While they were stars she was a constellation - something different.

Andromeda - a princess in greek mythology, who was punished by her mothers bragging.

Her name worked for her. It all fit.

She was punished for her family.

Even when she tried to outshine it, tried to be different - people looked at her as a Black, and that was something she would never be able to change.

Even when they had cut all ties away, she would always remain a Black.

It's hard for her to admit, but at first she had let her self think that maybe her family wouldn't care that she fell for a muggleborn.

Maybe they'd respect her and forgive her for it and _accept _it, because they loved her.

But the Black family love wasn't strong enough.

It wasn't as strong as the pride.

She'd never admit it, but that day when her parents and her whole family cut their ties with her, burned her from the tree, said goodbye for her forever - she felt a sting in her heart, a forever lasting sting that never left her heart.

A/N: Its awfully short, but I'm tired and I just wanted to post it .. Narcissa will come in few days ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry! My computer had to be wiped so I lost the chapter. It's really short, but Narcissa is really hard for me. Anyhow, I hope its okay and thank you some much for reading!

~ Grey ~  
><em>Narcissa<em>

She was the youngest.

Delicate.

Beautiful.

Innocent.

But no one expected as much of her than of her sisters.

Maybe it was because she was the youngest.

She was silent and did what she was told.

Her beauty was stunning and her father knew finding her a husband would not be hard.

Her sisters had been more .. fierce, less afraid of being them selves.

Narcissa just followed the orders.

But the orders weren't alway that bad.

Narcissa had been most afraid of following into Andromeda's footprints.

She was terrified of falling in love.

But she was also terrified of living what was left of her life alone and lonely.

So when her parents had told her they'd found her a husband she'd both been terrified and thankful.

But Lucius wasn't bad.

He was handsome and he treated her right.

Or at least he treated her like her father had told her how men should treat their women.

And she could give him a child.

That was one thing that Narcissa was more successful at than her sisters - Bella never gave her husband and child, and even though Andromeda could give birth to a child, her child would never have as much power and grace as Narcissa's child would have.

And Narcissa could love.

When she gave birth to her son, Draco, and held him in his arms. She knew that she loved him.

When she looked up and saw the proud look on Lucius' face.

She knew that she had learned to love that man.

She loved her husband and she loved her son.

She even loved her sisters.

Both of them.

Though, she'd never admit that.

Narcissa did what was right for her.

She did what she was needed to do.

She didn't give anyone trouble or cause it.

She could love.

But Narcissa knew that one day there would come a point in her life, where she'd have to take her own decisions.

And she did - she saved a boy's life, a boy she knew her parents would've wanted her to let die.

She saved him, so she could save those she loved, so she could save her son.

She choose to do what was right, even though she'd never choose good over evil.

The truth was, she just wasn't as evil as the appearance said.

There's 'Good' in everyone, even though 'Bad' may win them over in the end.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review :)


End file.
